Sweet Teeth
' ' Sweet Teeth is a booster in Candy Crush Saga, on Flash version. It is unlocked at level 52, and has the ability to eat every blocker in the game except chocolate spawners and popcorn. Of course, it will eat all kinds of candies. However, in later Flash version, this booster has not been seen. This booster is currently unavailable on the HTML5 version for unknown reasons. Description Old description: Teeth with a sweet tooth. Very fond of chocolate, liquorice and marmalade. Oh, the sweet marmalade! Current description: Gobbles up all the chocolate, liquorice, and jelly in its path! Use now! Flash version description: Removes any candies, blockers or bombs that lie in its path Flash version description 2: The Sweet Teeth eat their way through any candy, blockers or bombs that lie in their path. Take note of the grammatical errors in both descriptions. Properties and usage When activated, it will usually travel in an upward curve direction from either above or below the middle of the board. It will travel from either left or right. It eats up to 3 squares wide, depending on the curve. The sweet teeth will eat most blockers and candies in the game. Only chocolate spawners and popcorn will not be eaten. If a special candy is eaten, it will set off. It is really eating, but a better way to describe it is that it destroys elements. It does not take a move and because of this, players who have a massive quantity of these boosters can finish a level easily by using this. However, it is not very reliable as the direction can sometimes be random and may not eat the right candies. The intention of sweet teeth is to take out the blockers first. For example, if there's a huge chunk of multilayered icing in the way, it will be its main target. However, it will only remove 1 layer every time it eats it. On jelly levels, it usually tries to clear as many jelly squares as possible in the bottom, spaces with or without candy. On ingredients levels, it usually travels just underneath the ingredients to ensure that they drop but they only move an ingredient down 3 steps per lane. Trivia *It is not recommended to use it in timed or moves levels because it may not create cascades. *If you spam sweet teeth fast enough, two will come on the board. Normally, there can be only one. *3,000 points will not be scored if it eats a candy bomb; the same thing happens with a lollipop hammer. *This is one of the best boosters when it comes to clearing the board because it just clears the entire board if a lot of it is used, which is helpful if you have a bad board. *This is one of the boosters that you can't get from the daily booster wheel. Oddly this booster appears in the daily booster wheel icon on Flash. *This booster appears for all level types. **It is impossible to get this booster for free besides the starting three. *For some reason, this booster, along with Bubblegum Troll booster, appear in the background of Candy Column, even though they are not available on HTML5 version. *This booster is a pun of "sweet tooth;" tooth in this phrase means what this teeth likes, which is sweet. Gallery Sweet Teeth.png CCS splash 11.png|What the sweet teeth does Sweet Teeth unlocked.PNG|Booster on map Wheel - teeth and bomb cooler.png|Sweet Teeth in the booster wheel icon on Flash Packet03.png|Sweet Teeth appears on this packet Sweet Teeth.jpg|Sweet Teeth Demo Category:Flash features